


Flyte or Drown

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Boats and Ships, First Meetings, Gift Fic, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kelpies, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony is the son of a philanthropist and known for being reckless. He buys a ship, and to stop him from shipwrecking off the coast of England, Rhodey comes along as Captain. The last thing Tony expects on a test sail up to Scotland is for their ship to be swarmed by mystical blue watermen.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 88
Kudos: 398





	Flyte or Drown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverScaler3000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScaler3000/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to **SilverScale3000**!! They are always so kind and write so many sequels to my works and we have lovely chats about FI. When they prompted me, well, I couldn't resist (plus it was a brilliant idea). I hope you have absolutely wonderful day and enjoy what I wrote for your prompt. ♥ Sorry, it's short though. Life man ^^;;
> 
> The prompt was: _Hey Star, I have a prompt for you (doesn’t have to be an immediate thing - my birthday is in November, I was kinda hoping you would be willing to indulge me?)  
>  I found the most amazing mythical creature, and it is so perfect for a frostiron fic that I could DIE: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blue_men_of_the_Minch  
> Basic summery, blue merman/sirens will capsize ships if the captain cannot get the last word in a flyting match. Does that NOT sound like Loki to you?_

Tony Stark was born into money. The son of a philanthropist, he had the world at his feet. He was a genius in his own right, but he had a tendency of rolling his eyes at _polite society_ and leaving the family’s expensive townhouse in London to hobnob with the more _interesting_ side of life.

He became known at a young age as a scandalous rake who drank too much and was _entirely_ improper. Befriending James Rhodes as nineteen-year-old was just one more scandalous thing he did. Rhodey had dragged him out of a fight and covered his back. He’d then dragged Tony back to his ratty little apartment so he could sleep off his hangover. Tony had been delighted to meet another American and they’d been fast friends ever since.

When Rhodey joined the admiralty, he’d been disappointed to see his friend disappear into military service, but had encouraged him in his ventures. When Rhodey was discharged with a leg injury a few years later. Tony used some of his vast inheritance to buy a small ship for a leisure cruise around the world.

Rhodey called him _mad_ and _idiotic_ , but he still took up the roll of Captain rather than watch Tony shipwreck himself on rocks off the English Coast. 

The last thing Tony expected on a test sail up to Scotland was for their ship to be swarmed by _mystical blue watermen_. 

He’d thought he was going mad (or had started drinking without realising) but the crew were all either crossing themselves or cursing.

Apparently, these _storm kelpies_ (as the crew kept blathering) were going to capsize and drown them unless the captain could beat the kelpie leader in an honest to God _poetry contest_. Tony had thought he was hearing things wrong. However, Rhodey looked grimly determined as he walked down onto the deck and awaited the kelpie leader.

A large wave carried the kelpie out of the sea and onto the deck. The man looked human enough, except he was blue and wearing strange black pants that looked like a combination of netting and seaweed. He was smirking as he watched the sailors cower away from him. His black hair fell to his shoulders and his red eyes glinted with wickedness and intelligence. Tony instantly knew that this man had no intentions of losing.

Tony loved his best friend. Rhodey was smart, brilliant and incredibly capable, but Tony didn’t think he was up to a battle of wits with a _mystical blue sea creature_.

“You are the captain?” the kelpie asked, eyeing Rhodey intently.

“I am,” Rhodey agreed.

“Well then-”

“Um, wait, hold on a second!” 

Tony walked across the deck, drawing all eyes to him. The crew were looking horrified, Rhodey was giving him a death glare. The kelpie tilted his head and looked Tony up and down. Tony didn’t stop until he was neatly slotted in front of Rhodey.

“I may not be the captain but I own the ship, doesn’t that allow me a crack at it first?”

The creature looked amused.

“That is irregular,” he remarked. “But,” he smirked, showing sharp teeth. “It has been many years since a ship has awakened me. I shall accept two battles.”

“Awesome,” Tony rubbed his hands together. “Now, who do I have the honour of versing for the life and safety of my crew?”

Rhodey made a strangled noise. The crew all crossed themselves again. The kelpie, however, threw back his head and _laughed_.

“You dare to ask for my name, mortal?” he asked, his mirth being contained to a smirk.

“Why is that not how it’s done in the mystical world? Seems a bit impolite.”

The kelpie stepped forward and Tony _felt_ Rhodey tense behind him. Tony remained with his body relaxed and at ease, despite that, he kept his wary gaze locked on the creature’s figure.

“Do you believe you have _earned_ my name?” he asked.

He stopped in front of Tony and lifted his hand. Tony refused to give the creature the satisfaction of flinching. The kelpie cupped his jaw and tilted up Tony’s head. Tony narrowed his eyes, but didn’t back down.

The kelpie grinned, revealing sharp teeth.

“Very well, mortal. Should you best me, I shall let your ship and crew leave unscathed, _and_ give you my name.”

“Tony,” Rhodey hissed, touching his arm. “Don’t make a deal with him.”

In response the kelpie’s eyes narrowed. The water lapped harshly against the boat and with a jerk, the ship rocked to the side. Everyone lost their footing, but not Tony. He was gracefully _pulled_ forward until he was out of Rhodey’s reach and all but pressed against the kelpie’s cold, blue chest.

Tony’s eyes widened and he looked up at the creature who was grinning down at him. 

“Let us battle, mortal,” the kelpie murmured, his thumb running along Tony’s jaw near his facial hair. “I believe you might be challenging.”

Tony swallowed. He felt a little out of his depth, but he would never admit it. It might be a battle of wits with a mystical sea creature, but Tony wasn’t going to blink first. 

Because, like hell was he and his best friend going to drown off the shore of Scotland because of a _poetry_ contest.

“Bring it on, Wordsworth.”

The kelpie’s red eyes danced with delight and even when Tony pulled away and the creature let him go, Tony’s skin still felt the chill of the man’s touch as if it had buried in his bones.

* * *

Tony recited poetry for an _hour_.

A God damn hour as the sea churned and his crew prayed under their breaths. His last few verses ended up being filled with little more than insults and curses.

But when he gave his last verse, Tony expected a comeback. He could _see_ there was a rebuttal already on the tip of the creature’s tongue.

But, instead, he smiled and lowered his head in a formal nod.

“You have the final word. I concede.”

Tony blinked. The silence on the ship only lasted for a moment before the crew _cheered_ , but Tony barely heard it.

“You _concede?_ ” he asked with disbelief. “But you have a rebuttal!”

The kelpie’s eyes danced. He stepped forward, closing the distance that had been held between them as they warred with words.

“Mm,” the kelpie hummed. “But a rebuttal would mean you would drown.”

“Hey! I wasn’t out of the running yet. I was going to stump you on my own merit!”

The creature laughed. “Mm. You would have tried.”

“I would have _succeeded-_ ”

His words were halted as the kelpie caught his chin again. He leant over Tony, resting his face inches from Tony’s as he looked down at him.

“You are the first mortal to defeat me,” he murmured. “And I enjoyed that.”

“Um,” Tony murmured, feeling his heart start to race. “Thanks?”

“What say you, if in exchange for safe passage on the seas, you verse me each day for the remainder of your voyage?”

“Err,” Tony murmured. “I don’t think…”

“The ocean has few who will be fair. Agree, and you and your crew shall _never_ fear drowning or injury while I guard you.”

Tony’s mind flashed to Rhodey’s leg that still caused him pain and could have ended in his death had he been a little less lucky.

“And if I lose one day?”

“I see no reason to cease my fun,” the creature murmured. “I would rather keep you alive to verse again.”

His red eyes had remained locked on Tony’s and his hands gripped Tony firmly. He felt as if the world could have melted away until all that was left was him and the strange creature of the deep.

“Do you agree, mortal?”

Tony licked his lips and noticed with a strange thrill that the kelpie’s eyes flicked down to follow the movement of his tongue.

It was possibly the stupidest thing he’d ever done, but he’d always been reckless and _curious_ about things that were new and unusual. This kelpie was smart and had _let him win_. Tony was locked in the creature’s hold and he found his agreement tumbling out without thought.

“I agree.”

The kelpie grinned and lowered his head further, his chilled lips brushed Tony’s cheek before pressing against his ear.

“And for that, dear mortal, you have _earned_ it.” His breath was like a winter breeze and Tony shivered as it brushed his ear. “I am _Loki_.”

He tugged Tony’s chin until he was forced to twist his neck to look back at the kelpie. 

“Until our next verse,” Loki said.

He then sealed his lips over Tony’s, making his eyes widen. Loki never closed his eyes and before Tony could flail or pull away, a wave of water spilled over the deck of the ship and forced Tony to close his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was dripping wet and the kelpie was gone. He wiped the water out of his eyes and looked around the deck. Rhodey was standing with the crew and they were all looking at him with disbelief, awe and a little fear.

“What?” he snapped.

Rhodey swallowed and pointed at his chest. He looked down and blinked. He picked up the pendant that hung around his neck. It was blue, it _glowed_ and when he tried to take it off, it wouldn’t budge.

Tony had the sinking feeling he might have bitten off more than he could chew going up against Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd Loki comes back to verse and kiss the mortal every day. Tony doesn't listen to Rhodey telling him to dock the ship and never, ever step foot on one again. Tony keeps versing Loki and then probably sexing him up and oh whoops, he has a storm kelpie for a boyfriend who wants to make him immortal, how did that happen? Oh well XD


End file.
